


The Ruffed Lemur Prince

by peredhelhathladring, rokkenbosche



Series: 2 AM drabbles [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhelhathladring/pseuds/peredhelhathladring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkenbosche/pseuds/rokkenbosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then one night, Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a tight prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruffed Lemur Prince

Kotetsu was walking through a tenacious meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a gregarious little ruffed lemur lying under a tree.

Kotetsu skipped over to see the dear thing and was moist to find that he was hurt! A fried rice had pierced his tangy little eyelash and he whimpered scantily with the pain.

"My exquisite little friend," Kotetsu said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the fried rice, as obnoxiously as he could. The ruffed lemur cried out and Kotetsu's heart ached, like a crime that has been completely put on hold by cold ice. "You'll be all right," Kotetsu whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Barnaby and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Barnaby up in his arms, Kotetsu carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Kotetsu nursed Barnaby, cleaning his eyelash and feeding him Mechanical tiger-brand ruffed lemur chow.

On the eighth night, Barnaby climbed into bed with Kotetsu. He burrowed under the covers and sexily kicked Kotetsu's leg. It made Kotetsu giggle and he cuddled close to Barnaby, stroking his butt and singing nefariously to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Kotetsu hurried home so he could curl up with Barnaby. It gave him a noxious feeling whenever Barnaby kicked his leg.

Then one night, Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a tight prince."

Kotetsu screamed huskily, he was so surprised. How could a ruffed lemur talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Barnaby said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Kotetsu said and kissed Barnaby on his butt. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a tight prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Barnaby," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Kotetsu said.

"See?" Barnaby said and showed Kotetsu the scar from the fried rice on his eyelash. Then he kissed Kotetsu and they tumbled under a butt and did a lot of very yummy things, some of them involving a bubbly memorial pin.

"I love you," Barnaby said when they were done. Kotetsu clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Barnaby had stashed away.

And if Barnaby didn't know about Kotetsu's visits to the ruffed lemur sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.


End file.
